Reencuentro
by Allteriel
Summary: La tierra se encuentra en peligro y ésta vez sólo la última de los krasonianos puede salvarla, con la ayuda, por supuesto, del Doctor y Donna ¿Podrán salvar la tierra de la amenaza Sontaran?


Aclaración:

La raza de los Krasonianos, el planeta Krason y sus habilidades son de mi propia cosecha. Sin embargo, el Doctor, Donna y los Sontaran pertenecen a la trama original de la serie.

Miles de recuerdos que no sabía que tenía, comenzaron a bombardearle en el primer momento que vio esa cabina de policías azul.

Los Sontaran, unos soldados infalibles, enfundados en aquellas armaduras que ocultaban sus cabezas sin cuello. Habían aparecido de la nada en Krasons, cerca de la galaxia Phetom. Un planeta tranquilo, famoso por distribuir alimentos a otros planetas, con los que se fabricaban medicamentos. Pero ojalá los Sontarans solo hubieran estado interesados en los suministros de Krasons. De esa manera se hubiera evitado la gran masacre...

Cuando los soldados aparecieron en el planeta, los krasonianos obedecieron a las demandas de los invasores, dado su carácter pacifista no contraatacaron, ni siquiera tenían armas para ello. Nadie había osado nunca invadir Krasons, hacía bien a las demás galaxias. Ayudaban a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Atacarlos se consideraba algo inmoral y perjudicial para todos, pero a la hora de ayudar a Krasons frente a la amenaza Sontaran muy pocos fueron capaces de armarse y luchar. Y los que lo hicieron acabaron por retirarse y abandonar a los krasonianos a su suerte.

Primero arrasaron con toda la producción del planeta para dejar sin suministros a las demás galaxias. Un plan sencillo que acabarías por desgastar a los demás planetas y su conquista no se haría esperar. Pero después... Tras observar a los krasonianos durante un tiempo, vieron en aquella raza una oportunidad de mejorar sus armas y hacerse más poderosos. La piel de los krasonianos tenía la habilidad de adaptarse. Se camuflaba a su antojo, cambiando de color dependiendo del entorno. O su propia apariencia en cualquier otra. Cada krasoniano adoptaba una forma diferente al resto, y rara vez se encontraban dos krasonianos con una apariencia similar. Y hoy por hoy se desconoce cuál es el verdadero aspecto de esta raza, incluso existen teorías que afirman que sencillamente son un organismo formado por una masa sin forma.

Los experimentos no tardaron en llegar, miles de krasonianos murieron en los laboratorios a manos de los Sontarans con el fin de crear el arma perfecta. Y la hallaron...

El Doctor había aparecido en Krasons en medio de la revolución. Jamás aquella raza había optado por la violencia, ni siquiera sabían el verdadero significado de aquella palabra. Y sin embargo, cuando familias enteras fueron brutalmente asesinadas, no dudaron en alzarse y luchar solos sin apoyo de nadie más y como única arma, sus manos desnudas. Pero no tuvieron nada que hacer. Los Sontarans eran guerreros bien armados y preparados para la guerra. Aniquilaron a todos sin excepción... A todos menos a ella.

Cuando el Doctor apareció era demasiado tarde para intervenir, miles de cuerpos yacían en el suelo inmó aquellas víctimas le recordaron una tragedia similar...

Una hembra se acercó a él con una criatura que no alcanzaría los siete años si seguía en aquel planeta. Tanto el Doctor como la hembra eran conscientes de que después de aquel día Krasons quedaría reducida a cenizas. Cualquier madre hubiera querido salvar a su hija y hubiera dado lo que fuera para hacerlo. No hicieron falta muchas súplicas para que el Doctor accediera a llevársela con él...

Los recuerdos de la pequeña quedaron borrosos tras entrar a la Tardis, pero ahora los veía muy claros. No podría olvidar jamás inmenso lugar que ocultaba la apariencia exterior de la cabina. Al hombre desconocido y excéntrico intentando tranquilizar sus llantos mediante juegos, palabras amables y dulces mentiras. Cuando dejó de llorar, le explicaron que cuidarían de ella, pero para pasar desapercibida debía imitar la apariencia de la humana que viajaba con él. Pues en su nuevo mundo pocas veces habían estado en contacto con seres de otros planetas. Lo que más asustó a la criatura fue cuando el Doctor le explicó que iba a crearle nuevos recuerdos y ocultar los que ya tenía por su seguridad. No quería olvidar a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su pueblo... El mundo de donde venía y perderse a si misma. Aquellos sentimientos la desbordaron haciéndola llorar de nuevo. Puedo escuchar los gritos de la mujer pelirroja justo antes de que golpeara al extraño hombre recriminándole su poco tacto. Solo ella consiguió calmarla de nuevo prometiéndole que no estaría sola y que nunca olvidaría a sus padres, ya que ellos estarían con ella en cada momento. Lloró tanto abrazada a la mujer que sus lágrimas azules acabaron por tintar la blusa que llevaba.

Hubo varios intentos, pues aún era demasiado pequeña para aquellas transformaciones, sin embargo acabó logrando una imitación de lo más acertada. Tanto que el Doctor tuvo que decirle que intentara parecerse menos y echarle imaginación, porque allá donde fuera podrían confundirla con Donna.  
No sabía dónde la llevarían, ni qué pasaría con sus padres, y por mucho que preguntara solo le decían que estaría a salvo. Eso le hizo ser consciente de que después de todo aquello, jamás los volvería a ver. Arrancó a llorar pero esta vez en silencio, derrotada... Sus lágrimas seguían siendo azules tras el cambio pero era algo que ni el mejor camuflaje ocultaría, sencillamente ella era así. Agradeció que aquella parte de su pasado no quedara en el olvido, ya que sus lágrimas serían testigo del pasado que dejó atrás. Fue esta vez el Doctor quien se acercó a consolarla. O eso pensó ella... Pero cuando tomó su rostro entre aquellas suaves y delgadas manos, acercando su frente a la suya, todo se apagó dejando su antiguo ser quedó en un rincón de su mente.

Ya en el presente otros recuerdos de su vida en la tierra tuvieron más sentido en aquel momento. Tuvo que apoyarse en el muro de aquel callejón para no caer desmayada. Sintió la presión en su estómago cuando se abrió la puerta de la cabina azul y apareció él. Había pasado dieciséis años y él seguía igual, no había cambiado nada... Una segunda persona salió de la cabina, aquella mujer extrañamente similar a ella...

-Hola, soy el Doctor

N.d.A: Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad que es mi primer fanfic y todavía no he acabado la serie. Voy por la 6 temporada. Por lo que si veis algún error, por favor, ser comprensibles y comentármelo con respeto.


End file.
